


INSaNiTY

by Marvelite5Ever



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst!, Deadpool Kills The Marvel Universe - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Nate fixes everything, Nate is protective, Professor X is an idiot, Protective!Nate is kind of adorable, Wade is insane, and he kind of kills Nate, as in he does kill Nate but Nate lives anyway, but there's a Happy Ending I promise!, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelite5Ever/pseuds/Marvelite5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cable confronts Wade during <i> Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	INSaNiTY

**Author's Note:**

> On my computer, I always write Wade's dialogue in bold because it feels right to me to have his speech be distinctive, like his speech bubbles are in the comics. Personally, I also really love the way it looks, but I must be the only one with that opinion cuz I've never seen anyone else write Deadpool's dialogue in bold. 
> 
> However, even though I always write Deadpool's dialogue in bold, HTML is super annoying and I'm lazy, and usually neither Deadpool nor the story suffer from his text not being bolded. 
> 
> But I really felt that, in this story, his speech _needs_ to be bolded in order to have the right effect. So I went through and made all his speech bold (it took forever, but in this case, it was worth it).

Nathan Summers strode into the room where the X-Men were meeting, all of them gathered around a large table. 

Standing there with the presence of a mountain, Nathan nodded at Scott Summers, who nodded back, stiffly. 

“Cable,” Charles Xavier greeted, the only show of his annoyance being that his upper lip tensed up slightly. “To what do we owe this visit?” 

“I'm here on business,” Cable said briskly, glancing around at all the X-Men seated around the table. “I need some information, if you have it.” 

Aside from Professor X and Cyclops, the roster included Storm, Wolverine, Colossus, Gambit, Rogue, Beast, Shadowcat, Pixie, Canonball, and Emma Frost. 

“What information do you need?” Xavier asked, steepling his fingers. 

Cable looked at him. “I need to know if you have knowledge on Deadpool's whereabouts,” he stated. “I need him, but I couldn't find him at any of his usual haunts.” 

The X-Men shared glances, and Cable frowned. Normally he'd be picking up thoughts with his telepathy, but Xavier and Emma Frost had everyone shielded. 

“Where is he?” Cable demanded. 

Xavier looked up at him, clearing his throat. “As you know, Deadpool is... unstable, at best,” he ventured carefully. “After a certain incident recently, we had him committed to a mental institution—”  
“YOU DID _WHAT?!”_ Cable bellowed, hands clenching into fists at his side, left eye blazing yellow. 

“Wade is insane, as you well know,” Xavier said calmly. “I could not help him, so I took him some place where he could get the help that he needs.” 

“How much of an IDIOT are you?!” Cable demanded furiously, as several of the X-Men got to their feet, as if they could stop him if he decided to get violent. “You can't put Deadpool in a mental institution! He always comes out CRAZIER than before! Wade doesn't NEED that kind of 'help'!” 

“Told ya, Chuck,” Wolverine spoke up. 

“I'm afraid he does,” Xavier said, frowning at the both of them. 

“HE DOES NOT!” Cable roared, his telekenesis causing the table to lift into the air in his agitation. 

The X-Men leapt into action, blasting Cable with their powers, but with his telekenetic force-field, nobody could touch him. 

“Stop this!” Xavier ordered, at the same time Cable shouted, “ENOUGH!” and blasted the X-Men away, where they hit or crashed through the walls of the room. 

Cable strode over to Xavier, who said calmly, “I understand you have an emotional attachment to Deadpool, but—”

_“WHERE IS HE?!”_ Cable demanded, using his telekenesis to lift Xavier into the air, glaring furiously at him. 

“I assure you, Wade is in good hands,” Xavier said. “He's at the Ravenscroft Asylum, being treated by Dr. Benjamin Brighton.” 

“No...” Cable breathed, eyes blown wide in horror. Stunned, he dropped Xavier to the ground. 

“I assure you,” Xavier started, standing up, “Dr. Benjamin Brighton is extremely high-profile, and—”

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE _DONE?!”_ Cable roared, chairs and table lifting in the air behind him as he stalked up to Xavier. “Did you even do a _background check_ before sending Wade there?! Dr. _Brighton_ is just an LMD driven by _Psycho Man,_ who is using that institute to turn _supervillains_ into his own personal _army,_ which he plans to use to _take over the world,_ which is _exactly_ what I came back here to _stop!_ DO YOU REALIZE THE DAMAGE YOU'VE DONE TO THE FUTURE BY SENDING WADE THERE?!” 

Xavier's eyes were wide. “You're sure—?”

“OF _COURSE_ I'M SURE!” Cable roared, keeping the other X-Men from interfering in their confrontation. “You and the other 'heroes' of this world are so eager to hide your most troubled enemies away that you don't even pay attention to how they're being treated and what's being done with them! You _don't want to know,_ so you don't _check,_ and _because of you_ Psycho Man took over the future! But now that you've sent _Wade_ there, the future is likely going to be even _worse!”_

“I'm sure that's not the case—” Xavier started. 

“HOW COULD YOU SEND _WADE_ ANYWHERE WITHOUT CHECKING?!” Cable bellowed furiously, chairs and table sent flying outwards. “HOW COULD YOU SEND HIM ANYWHERE IN THE _FIRST_ PLACE?! DO YOU EVEN _REALIZE_ HOW IMPORTANT HE IS TO THE STABILITY OF THE TIMESTREAM?!” 

“Please calm down, Cable,” Xavier said evenly. “I'm sure no damage has been done yet.” 

“When did you have him committed?!” Cable demanded. 

“It was only yesterday,” Xavier answered. 

Cable's jaw was clenched. “In that case,” he said, turning and striding out of the room, the X-Men hurrying to Xavier's side to check on him as the telekenetic forces that had been holding them at bay disappeared, _“the damage has already been done.”_

* * *

When Cable got to the mental institution, he found it lying in smoldering remnants. 

Opening his mind to all the minds of everyone in the world, he searched for thoughts about Wade. 

_'It doesn't matter, because either way... you'll never be hurting anyone else—EVER! ...Ever...'_

There was a horrible sensation of loss, then fear, then agony, and then blackness, and Cable felt Sue Storm die. 

With a pained yell and a full-body flinch, Cable closed off his telepathy as much as he ever could with his powers as powerful as they'd become. 

Panting, Cable opened his eyes, the yellow glow of his left eye trailing slightly as he straightened. 

It seemed that Psycho Man had managed to push Deadpool off the deep end. 

Now Cable just had to save his _friend..._ and the _future._

* * *

The Fantastic Four—dead. 

Spider-Man—dead. 

Iron Fist—dead. 

Black Panther—dead. 

Tigra—dead. 

All killed by Deadpool. No doubt there were others dead that the news hadn't gotten out about, yet. 

Knowing Wade, Cable figured he'd be gearing up to make a large spectacle, soon. Something _meaty,_ something _big._ Something _impressive._

Cable had been tracking Deadpool, but he always arrived to late. Going where Wade _was_ was never going to get him anywhere—he had to be where Wade _would be._ He had to think five steps ahead of the mercenary. 

But when Cable got to Avengers Mansion, he found it decimated, destroyed. 

Iron Man—dead. 

Captain America—dead. 

Captain Marvel—dead. 

Spider-Woman—dead. 

Hawkeye—dead. 

Power Man—dead. 

Thor—dead. 

Cable stood there in the rain on the remains of the mansion, gazing out over the skeletons, the disembodied limbs, the crumpled form of Luke Cage still without a scratch on him, destroyed from the inside, the body of Thor crushed by his own hammer, grown to many times its size. 

Cable spotted Ant-Man's helmet on the ground in the large puddle that had formed in the center of the blasted mansion, continuing to grow as the rain continued to fall, even after Thor's death. Kneeling down in the nearly knee-deep water, Cable picked up the metal helmet. 

Ant-Man—dead. His Pym Particles used to kill the rest of the Avengers. 

It struck Cable then just how much everyone, including himself, had always underestimated Wade.

Cable expected Wade would go on a killing massacre, but this... this wasn't just the superheroes and supervillains who had wronged him. 

No, this looked like Wade was trying to kill all the superheroes and supervillains in the _world,_ if not the universe. And if he succeeded, there would _be no future._ “Charles Xavier,” Cable muttered the name like a curse under his breath, dropping Ant-Man's helmet and turning in a slow circle, the water sloshing around his legs, “look what you've _done._ I only hope I'll be able to _fix_ this...” 

**“Well, looky here! Another one! Who might this be, hm?”**

Cable stood, turning to see Deadpool standing there in his red and black suit—black arms and legs, black sides, red torso, red mask with large black ovals around the white eyes—a grin stretching behind the mask. He had the usual guns, grenades, and swords strapped to his body, though he hadn't drawn anything yet. 

“Wade,” Cable said with a set jaw. “It's me. I'm here to stop you.” 

**“That's what they were trying to do, too,”** Deadpool pointed out, gesturing at the dead bodies of the Avengers scattered in the wreckage around them. **“Didn't work out too well for them.”**

“Wade, why are you doing this?” Cable asked. 

Deadpool narrowed his eyes at him. **“Why should I tell you? I mean, who are you, anyway?”**

**_[It doesn't matter. He needs to die, just like the rest of them.]_**

Cable flinched at the loud, dark voice in Wade's head. Wade was always hard to read, his thoughts a constant, incoherent buzzing in his volatile mind that made it impossible to make any sense out of his thoughts most of the time. 

But this voice in his head was loud, practically deafening, straight-forward and easy to hear in a way that Wade's mind never was. 

**“But I like to know who I'm killing!”** Wade whined at the voice in his head. **“It's no fun otherwise!”**

Cable frowned. “Wade, you know me,” he said, eying the red-and-black-clad figure who had so much latent violence inside him. “Nathan Dayspring Askani'son Summers.” 

**“Gesundheit!”** Wade exclaimed, tilting his head as he regarded the heavily muscled, heavily armed, white-haired man in the blue-black suit, his right eye with a couple jagged scars over it forming an X, his left eye glowing yellow, his left arm made out of metal. **“You seem familiar. Have I met you before? That metal arm doesn't make you related to the Winter Soldier, does it? Cuz I already killed him, so that doesn't bode well for you...”**

**_[Stop talking and just kill him! It doesn't matter if you can't remember who he is, you still need to destroy him in order to erase this universe from existence.]_ **

“Why are you trying to erase the universe from existence?” Cable asked with a growl, fists clenched. 

**“You can hear him, too?”** Wade asked with interest. **“And hey, your eye is flashing! Is it supposed to do that?”**

“Yes, it is,” Cable said, narrowing his eyes at the mercenary. Deadpool hadn't drawn his weapons yet, so neither did Cable—he wanted to keep Wade talking as long as possible. “You really don't remember me? I know our divorce was ugly, but we were best friends for a while. You don't remember that?” 

Deadpool frowned at him, looking him up and down, no recognition in his gaze. 

Cable felt a stab of pain somewhere in his chest.

**“Nah,”** Deadpool drawled, eyes dragging back up to Cable's face, **“I'm pretty sure I'd remember a guy as ruggedly handsome as you. Although I _am_ getting some major deja vu going on here...” **

**_[So what?! Just kill him already!]_ **

“I don't like your new friend,” Cable said matter-of-factly.

**“Neither do I, but he's helping me put us all out of our misery,”** Deadpool shrugged, scratching at his head. Suddenly he stilled. **“STUPID RED AND YELLOW BOX YOU'RE BLOCKING MY MEMORIES AREN'T YOU?!”** the mercenary shouted so suddenly that Cable jumped, startled. 

**_[It doesn't matter who he is or if you know him! He still needs to die!]_**

**“If it doesn't matter who he is, then WHY ARE YOU BLOCKING MY MEMORIES OF HIM?!”** Deadpool demanded. 

Cable was able to sense a kaleidoscopic mess of a struggle going on inside Wade's head.

A moment later Deadpool sank to his knees in the deep puddle, clutching his head with a yell. 

“Wade?” Cable asked, tone tinted with hope and concern, taking a tentative step forwards in the water. “I know you can fight this.” 

**_“Priscilla,”_ ** Wade greeted, looking up at him through the mask with a sharp grin that put Cable on edge. **“Nice to see you again. Haven't talked in quite a while.”**

**_[Well, now you remember who he is. Are you going to put him out of his misery or not?!]_ **

**“I dunno,”** Wade mumbled, looking down at the water that rippled as he shuffled his legs. **“I don't really _want_ to kill him. I mean, after all the crazy stuff I went through to _keep him alive,_ and after all the times where I _could_ have killed him, but _didn't...”_**

**_[You do realize, all those times, you really did nothing but prolong his suffering? Now is your chance to make up for all your mistakes! You know how much he's suffered...so much of it because of YOU...]_**

“Wade, that's not true,” Cable said seriously. “Don't listen to the voice. You're my _friend,_ Wade.” He reached out to grab the mercenary's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. “You've never been a burden to me. You made my life _better,_ not _worse.”_

Deadpool looked up at him. **“You know that's not true, Nate,”** he said said, suddenly lunging forward to knock Cable's feet out from under him so that he fell down into the puddle, one of Deadpool's boots landing hard on his chest to shove him under. **“Don't fight this, okay? It'll be easier, for both of us.”**

Spluttering, Cable pushed himself out of the water, tossing Wade aside with his telekensis so that he slammed into the side of Mjolnir, sliding to the ground. 

_“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, WADE?!”_ Cable demanded, grabbing Wade by the neck of his suit and slamming him back against the huge uru hammer. 

**“I'm killing everyone out of mercy,”** Deadpool said with a laugh. **“To put an end to all this. Isn't that what you've always wanted, Nate? An end to it all?”**

Deadpool pulled a gun out and pressed it against Cable's throat. 

**_[Pull the trigger! Now!]_**

Cable's eye flashed a glowing yellow, and Wade's gun was turned on himself, pressed against the side of his masked head. 

**“Looks like you got your telekensis and telepathy are back, huh, Nate?”** Deadpool practically crooned. **“You're scared of yourself again, aren't you? That's why you don't trust yourself to try and purge this from my mind—because you're afraid you'll erase my _entire_ mind, including the part that loved you.” **

“If you don't stop this homicidal rampage, I will kill you,” Cable growled out. 

**“I'd just come back,”** Deadpool pointed out. There was a _ZZZZTT!_ and Deadpool teleported out of his grasp. 

**“I wasn't prepared for you this time, Nate,”** Deadpool said from behind him, even as Cable whirled around to see Wade standing there with one foot planted on Luke Cage's dead body. **“Next time, I _will_ be.” **

Cable lashed out with his telekenesis, but Deadpool had already teleported away. 

Cable clenched his fists, teeth grinding as he stood there in the deepening puddle while the rain continued to pour down, drenching him. 

What the hell had been _done_ to Wade? 

* * *

Cable caught up with Wade again in some sort of Murder World that had been designed for the X-Men. 

Wade was in the control room, looking at a wall of screens with a crazy grin, Charles Xavier lying dead at his feet. 

Deadpool's costume was shredded, exposing most of the skin of his arms and legs, as well as the lower half of his face. 

“Wade,” Cable said, stepping out into the room. 

**“Nate!”** Deadpool greeted, clapping his hands together, grinning. **“You made it! Come to see how your X-buddies faired? And I do mean _ex-_ buddies, now, because they're dead. But if you see right there,” ** Wade pointed to one of the screens on the wall, **“I think that view will _especially_ interest you.” **

Cable couldn't help but look at the screen. 

Something cold and nauseating squirmed in his stomach and he quickly shifted his gaze back to Wade's face, the insane grin visible through the torn bottom half of his black and red mask. **“As you can see,”** Deadpool said gleefully, **“your _father,_ Scott Summers, got his head blown up by his own powers, and he took out three others with him— _including_ one Sam Guthrie, aka Cannonball, who I _believe_ used to be part of your X-Force team, am I correct?” **

“Wade, this needs to _stop,”_ Cable growled, stepping over the limp, dead form of Charles Xavier as he approached the crazy mercenary. “You're _destroying the future.”_

**“See, I _knew_ you would understand!” ** Deadpool grinned. **“None of this is _personal._ I'm trying to _save_ us all from being _tortured,_ over and over and _over_ for _their_ entertainment!” ** He gestured out at the audience—and, yes, right at _you,_ dear reader. Though when Cable glanced at you, his eyes slid right over— _he_ didn't see you. But Deadpool did. 

“What do you mean?” Cable asked, trying to keep his voice steady as he turned back to the mercenary. 

**“Well, I already gave the entire spiel to Professor X, and he didn't believe me, but when he looked inside my mind to try and shut me down, he went brain-dead,”** Deadpool said, gesturing at the dead telepath on the floor, shaking his head sadly. **“He just couldn't handle the truth. So, Soldier X,”** he continued, turning back to Cable with a vicious smirk, **“what do you think? Think you're more powerful than Xavier? Want to take a look inside my head to see what was done to me? Think you can do it without it killing you? You claimed you were the most dangerous man in the world—wanna prove it?”**

Cable looked at him steadily. “Why don't you just explain it to me?” he suggested. “I've been inside your head before. I don't think I want to do so again.” 

Deadpool laughed. **“Well, you're certainly more intelligent than Charles, there,”** he said, kicking at the dead man's foot. **“Very well then, I'll spell it out again, just in case it's been a while since some of the readers out there read the comic _Deadpool Kills The Marvel Universe.”_**

Cable straightened as the mercenary approached him. **“See, I figured it all out. Everybody thought I was crazy—a stark raving maniac—all because my world view was a little different.”**

“People tend to fear that which is different from themselves, and often react with fear and violence,” Cable said. 

**“I knew there was a reason I liked you!”** Deadpool laughed. **“Charles Xavier tried to deny it!”**

“Xavier and I didn't really agree on subjects regarding humanity,” Cable said dryly. 

**_“Anyways,”_** Deadpool continued, beginning to pace back and forth across the floor, **“it turns out that I'm the _only_ person in the whole _world_ who sees things clearly—I just didn't realize it. You know how they say your _subconscious_ can work to solve your problems for you without you ever realizing it?” **

“I've heard that been said,” Cable stated slowly. 

**“Well, my subconscious has been trying to tell me something for years,”** Deadpool said, pausing and looking at Cable with narrowed eyes. **“I just wasn't ready to listen. It wasn't until _Psycho Man_ messed around in my brain-pan that everything came together. So you should really thank Charles over there,” ** he nodded at the dead body, **“for having me committed.”**

Deadpool started pacing again, gesturing wildly. **“So _what_ if I break the fourth wall? It's the fourth wall that's been breaking _me—crushing_ me—crushing each and every _one_ of us, for as long as we've been in existence. I mean,” ** he whirled around to face Cable, **“why do you _think_ our team-up only lasted for fifty issues, and why you weren't there for the last _eight_ of them? It's because we got _canceled,_ and you had to leave for your own _solo-series!_ Why do you _think_ we could never fix things between us and make things _work?_ Because _conflict_ is what makes an interesting _story!”_ **

“So why are you doing this?” Cable asked, gesturing around the dead Xavier and all the screens showcasing other dead bodies of various X-Men. “Isn't _this_ just another one of those stories?”

**“Yeah, but if I _kill everyone,_ there will be nowhere for the story to _go!”_** Deadpool yelled, throwing up his arms. **“It will _have_ to end! No more senseless deaths, no more resurrections only to be killed again, no more freak mutations, no more cosmic rays, no more chemical disasters, no more unrequited loves, no more secret wars, no more secret invasions—no more _pain._ Don't you _understand?!”_ **

Deadpool whirled around, whipping and jamming a metal collar around Cable's neck. **“I'm doing this so we can all just _rest_ in _peace!”_**

Cable stumbled back, blocking Deadpool's punches, though he discovered, much to his dismay, that the collar inhibited his telepathic and telekenesis abilities. Instantly he felt the T-O virus begin to spread in his body without his telekenesis operating to control it. 

“Fine,” Cable grunted, charging forward, “we'll do this _your_ way.” 

**“It's been a while since we played, Nate,”** Deadpool said, flipping out of the way and pulling his katanas from behind his back in the same fluid movement. **“Do you remember how _fast_ I am?” **

Cable blocked the first strike with his metal arm, the second strike with a dagger pulled from the sheath strapped around his right thigh. 

Wade was a violent hurricane of movement, lashing out all over the place—swords slashing here, legs kicking out there, entire body flipping and twisting through the air in incredible and unpredictable ways. 

And all the while, the T-O virus was spreading painfully through Cable's body, beginning to paralyze him. But if he paused for even a moment to try and get the inhibitor collar off, Deadpool would kill him. Still, it wasn't enough to keep him from landing Deadpool some hard blows—it was just that the mercenary's healing factor was so fast that he didn't sustain enough damage to allow Cable to gain any sort of an upper-hand. 

And the living metal was spreading throughout his body, causing him to slow and stumble, throwing off his balance, his reflexes. 

**“Techno-organic virus giving you some trouble, Nate?”** Deadpool jeered, stabbing a katana through Cable's chest. 

Giving a roar of pain, Cable collapsed to his knees, lungs struggling to draw breath as the living metal rushed to fill in the hole as Deadpool drew the blade out of him, glistening with more silver than red.

The living metal was everywhere, now—his arms, his legs, his chest, his head, his face—branching out from him in tendrils. 

**“The last time I remember this happening,”** Deadpool said, bending down over Cable's paralyzed form with a slick, dark grin, **“we had to mix blood, and you ended up swallowing me and throwing me up, and our genetic matter got so mixed your bodyslide device thought we were the same person. _Ah,_ good times, right?” **

**_[Stop playing around, Deadpool. Kill him and get it over with. You've got WORK to do.]_ **

“Wade...” Cable hissed through his bared teeth, lips disintegrated by the metal tendrils threaded through the skin of his face. His left eye was blank and dead. “Don't... do this...” 

**“Hurts, don't it?”** Deadpool said, stepping back. **“The virus eating you away like _cancer?_ Don't worry, I won't leave you like that,” ** he pulled out a machine gun, **“because I know that if someone had ever managed to get rid of my healing factor, and _I_ was dying slowly and painfully of cancer, you would do the same for me, right?” **

And with that, Deadpool opened fire. 

The T-O virus made it difficult for Cable to even scream. 

* * *

Deadpool left, leaving Cable there, riddled with bulletholes and bleeding out on the ground. 

Only, he hadn't notice that, with the machine gun, not only had he shot Cable up, but he'd also shot up the inhibitor collar, which, after he'd left, had short-circuited with a fizzle of sparks, Cable's mutant powers springing back to life. 

His left eye started glowing, and then there was a bright, prolonged pulsing of light and his body lifted into the air, his back arching as his powers expelled the bullets forcefully from his body and confined the techno-organic virus back to his left side.

The pulsing light stopped and he collapsed back to the floor with a _thump,_ groaning. 

It took a few minutes for him to gather himself enough to sit up. He clutched his head, squinting his eyes shut. 

He was still alive. Wade was gone. Wade had been pushed too far off the edge to be saved. 

If Cable wanted to save Wade, he'd have to go back in time to stop him from ever having been committed to the Ravenscroft Asylum in the first place. 

Cable pushed himself back up to his feet, stumbling for a moment before the ground steadied beneath him and he could get his aching muscles back under control. 

He glanced at the video feeds showing all the dead X-Men, before turning and leaving. There was nothing he could do for any of them at this time. But if he could go back, he could prevent all of them from having ever been killed by Deadpool in the first place. 

He mentally went through the locations he knew there to be time machines. 

Reed Richards had had one, but the Baxter Building had been pretty well demolished. 

Hank McCoy had been building one, but when Deadpool took out the furry blue mutant, he'd also destroyed the man's lab. 

Doctor Doom had one, and though he'd also been killed and his castle had gotten partially destroyed, Cable knew that the supervillain had had multiple levels below ground as well, and probably had kept his time machine in a secure location. 

So it looked like Latveria was his best bet. 

But he didn't have his bodyslide technology any more—it had been destroyed along with Providence—and even if he still had it, it would have brought Wade along, which would not have been a good thing. 

And he couldn't just use his telekenesis to fly there, because for one, it was exhausting, and his body had already undergone a large amount of strain that day, and additionally, it would attract attention he definitely didn't want to bring to himself. 

So it looked like he would have to try and catch a plane flight there. 

At least it would be easy to grab something to eat on the way. 

* * *

It was hardly a few hours later, when Cable was sitting on a plane to Latveria, that he picked up the news of the mass suicide of superheroes and supervillains. 

Deadpool had used Arcade to kill the X-Men, and now he was using the Puppet Master to kill many others, Cable realized. 

Well, it couldn't be said that Deadpool wasn't _resourceful._

Cable couldn't keep track of all the people Deadpool had killed now. 

It was kind of funny, actually, how Deadpool was succeeding at something that countless alien armies and countless supervillains had tried to achieve, but had failed to. 

Cable made a mental note to, after he fixed this, always make sure Deadpool was on _his_ side of any conflict. 

He never wanted to be Wade's enemy. 

* * *

It was night by the time Cable got to Latveria. 

When he got to the Doom's Castle, Cable had to use his telekenesis to move the large pieces of rubble around before he found the staircase leading to the lower levels of Doom's labs. 

He found the time machine intact, and let out a breath of relief. 

He programmed the machine in order for him to intercept Wade being committed to the asylum, and stepped in. 

* * *

The first thing Cable did upon arriving in the past was to call up Irene Merryweather. 

“Irene, it's me,” he said. 

_“Cable?”_ came Irene's voice. _“I guess you have another headache, if you're using the phone.”_

“Something like that,” Cable said. “I need you to get all the information you can about the _Ravenscroft Asylum._ I need enough to be able to get the place shut down.” 

_“So, will I get a story out of this?”_

“If an insane asylum that's supposed to be treating mentally ill supervillains, but is actually run by Psycho Man, who is trying to turn the patients into his own personal army in order to take over the world, is a worthwhile story for you, then yes, you will,” Cable said. 

_“Okay, Nathan, I'll see what I can find.”_

Cable nodded. “Thank you, Irene.” 

* * *

**“All right! All right! All right!”** Deadpool yelled, strapped down to the gurney. **“You guys _got_ me! You really had me fooled! Now, let me up and I'll tie one of _you_ down.” ** He lowered his voice slightly. **“Storm, you're first.”**

“I've got a bad feeling about this, Chuck,” Wolverine said, glancing at the telepath walking on the other side of the gurney. “Wade may be a loose cannon, but turning him over to these _quacks_ ain't the right move. I don't care how high profile this doctor is.” 

“I'm afraid this is no longer open to discussion, Logan,” Xavier said calmly, voice sure as Dr. Benjamin Brighton walked up. “Wade needs help that we cannot provide. I only hope he can find the care he needs—”

“He will,” said a voice loudly from behind them. “But not _here.”_

The X-Men and institute doctors turned to see Cable standing there in the doorway. 

**“Nate!”** Deadpool called excitedly. **“You're here to get me out of here, right?!”**

“Yes, Wade,” Cable said with a smile, telekenetically breaking the straps that were holding the mercenary down. 

**“Nate you're my _savior!”_ ** Deadpool cried, springing up to flying-tackle-hug the larger man, who grinned, catching him and holding him close. 

**“Y'know, I was actually expecting to be pushed away...”** Wade mused, sounding slightly in awe, hugging Cable tighter. 

“You can't do this!” Xavier said angrily, striding up to them. “Wade is mentally ill! He needs hel—”

“Stay _away_ from him!” Cable snarled, shoving Xavier back with his telekensis, sending the other man flying across the room. “Wade is just _fine_ the way he is!” 

“Professor!” Storm cried, flying across the room to catch the telepath before he could slam into the far well. 

**“Whoa, protective much?”** Wade asked, eyes wide. 

_“Very,”_ Cable said, his metal arm keeping the mercenary close against him. 

“Stand _down,_ son,” Cyclops said, hand resting threateningly on his visor. 

“I don't think I will,” Cable said. “And this institution is officially being closed down under charges of human cruelty, and for being the cover for a world domination plot.” 

Cable gestured with a hand, and government agents and investigators streamed in, beginning to arrest the employees. 

“What?” Xavier said, eyes wide. 

_“NO!”_ Dr. Benjamin Brighton shouted, lunging forward. 

“I'm afraid so, _Psycho Man,”_ Cable growled, clenching a fist and telekenetically breaking open the doctor's head, to reveal the tiny Psycho Man inside the LMD. 

**“That is _so creepy!”_ ** Wade supplied, clutching Cable's waist as he glanced between Cable, the tiny Psycho Man, and Charles Xavier. **“Chuck, were you really going to turn me over to _that guy?!_ I mean I'm _pretty sure_ that heroes aren't supposed to turn people over to evil, creepy supervillains!” **

Xavier seemed stunned. 

“I _knew_ there was a reason I didn't like this place,” Wolverine growled, grabbing Psycho Man before he could do anything to escape. 

The room was now bustling with agents. One of them took Psycho Man from Wolverine to lock the supervillain up, and then they were all pushed outside of the building. 

Cable never let go of Wade, who seemed quite fine with that. 

“Thank you for expressing your discontentment with the situation, Logan,” Cable told him, before narrowing his eyes. “Though I really wish you would have done something about it.” 

Cable turned to Xavier, glaring furiously. “And _you,_ Charles—I hope that, from this point on, you _always_ make sure you at least psi-scan any place before even _thinking_ about _sending anyone there.”_

Xavier looked away guiltily. 

“And _all_ of you,” Cable continued, glaring in turn at Xavier, Storm, and Cyclops. “Don't you _ever_ come near Wade _again,_ or you will answer to _me._ Have I made myself _clear?”_

There were wide eyes and subtle nods and tensed jaws. 

Wolverine chuckled. 

“Come on, Wade,” Cable said, taking Wade's hand and turning to leave. “Let's go.” 

**“Nate,”** Wade said happily, practically hanging onto Cable's hand and skipping alongside him, **“I am _so_ in the mood to give you a massage right now! With massage oil, and maybe some WD-40 on your metal side...” **

Cable's lips twitched upwards as he looked at the mercenary. “Maybe when we get back to my hotel room.” 

**“Ermahgerd, are you serious?!”** Wade exclaimed, as they got into the car that Cable had driven there, Cable taking the driver's seat while Wade climbed into the shotgun seat through the window, probably because he could. 

Cable sent him a small grin as he started the car, and Wade cheered, fistpumping. **“Hell _yes!”_ **

When Cable sent him an amused look and a raised eyebrow, Wade cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting in his seat. **“Um... this isn't, like, creepy, is it? Cuz I totally get how it could be creepy, but it's—”**

Cable just chuckled, turning his gaze to the road as they pulled away from the curb. “It's good to see you again, Wade." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the only one who finds Protective!Nate absolutely adorable, right? X3


End file.
